Stolen Kiss
by Dark knightress
Summary: Momiji decides to do something about his sad love for Tohru one day at work.


**I've been having the worst writer's block. This is just a little something to try and chisel it away. It's not particulary good, but it's just supposed to help me get over this crippling disease. I heard the best way to get rid of the block is to just keep writing, and eventually (and hopefully) it would go away.**

* * *

It was almost night. Momiji was sitting with his knees to his chest on the bench in the lobby. The sun left a trail of fire behind it and the inside lights had been shut off because it was still so bright.

His head was leaning against the shiny newly cleaned window with half lidded eyes and a hazy blush across his cheeks.

He was waiting for Tohru to finish cleaning the small lobby so he could walk her home, and of course he had offered to help earlier like he always did, but something was wrong that evening.

He kept zoning out, and dropping bottles and letting water slosh to the floor. He was unusually clumsy, until he tripped and ended up skinning his knee after tripping over a mop.

"Eeh! Momiji, are you alright? I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let you do all this work, sit down! Please sit down."

He looked up at her through his bangs from the ground, and winced at the small stinging pain on his knee. His fall was pretty bad, especially since he was so tall now, the ground was so far away.

She rushed to his side and placed a tender hand on his knee right above the cut. "Does it hurt a lot? I'm so sorry Momiji!"

"Oh, no I'm fine Tohru. I was just being clumsy. It doesn't even hurt that bad!" He flashed her a small smile and hobbled back to his feet.

"Are you sure?" She rose with him and placed a hand on his chest for reassurance. It was a small gesture and she probably didn't even realize what she was doing, but suddenly his face was heated like a campfire.

He swallowed deeply, and looked down at her worried face. He placed a hand over hers and his gaze slowly drifted down to her lips…

"Ah, actually Tohru, do you mind if I go sit down for a while? I'm feeling a little weird. I promise I'll help you finish up though."

She smiled and nodded her head fervently, "It's ok, Momiji, I'm almost finished here anyway. We'll be on our way home in no time."

And so back to the beginning. Momiji stared at the window and tried to stifle the deep blush that refused to disappear. He'd been feeling weird ever since he left school with Tohru and brought her to the job. To be truthful, it had started from the first day he saw her, but it became increasingly worse after the curse was broken. The problem increased tenfold whenever he saw her and Kyo together.

But today…today was something else. He lost his appetite and for once in his life didn't have anything to say. Every time he let his mind wander, it would go to Tohru. Every time he saw her, he couldn't look away. Every time they touched his heart would stop and he'd blush like a schoolgirl. And every time he looked at her lips…

"Momiji, are you alright? You're face is redder than a cherry. You don't have a fever do you?"

Momiji's eye snapped open, and he looked like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Suddenly her hand was on his forehead and her face ungodly close to his. His eyes grew wider, and if he thought his face was hot before he was in for a surprise.

His breathing quickened and he bit his lip and looked everywhere else besides her face, which was extremely hard.

His heart pounded and she gave him a contemplative look. "Your face is boiling hot! I think you have a fever, how are you feeling…Momiji?"

At the last plea, Momiji's eyes flickered involuntarily to her face gently bathed in sunlight and he swallowed hard again as bit his lip hard and made a decision.

He squeezed his eyes together and pressed forwards until his lips brushed hers and then pulled her chin towards his. He hoped Tohru wouldn't be too angry, and he hoped Kyo would make his death quick because this was totally worth it.

It was moments like that when he could pretend that she was his. He could pretend that she loved him as much as he loved her. He would savor this moment forever, and it just might help him through the years when Tohru was grown up and married to somebody else.

Tohru was absolutely shock and only managed to gasp when he moved in, but she wasn't angry. No, in fact she was the opposite. Out of all the Sohmas, Momiji was the one she enjoyed being around the most. She loved seeing people happy, and it was amazing how contagious his joy always was even in the face tragedy.

He pulled away and smiled sadly. He wasn't sure what to say and he certainly wasn't going to apologize. He didn't regret anything, and wasn't about to promise to never try that again.

She stood up quickly, and touched her lips, thoroughly embarrassed and confused. She never realized Momiji's feelings, so this sudden attack came out of the blue and hit her like a bolt of lightning.

He let his hand linger where it had been caressing her cheek, and then stood up with her. The illusion was broken. He was back to being alone and she was back to _Kyo._

"Momiji…you didn't mean to do that, did you?" She asked slowly. This took him by surprise. "What? Of course I did, Tohru! I've been wanting to do that since the first day I met you."

"Eh? R-really?"

"Yeah…I'm sorry if I embarrassed you or anything, but I bet you do this with Kyo all the time, right?" He laughed bitterly and looked at his feet.

"Kyo? What? No, I don't do um…this with Kyo. This is the first time I've done this."

"It's ok, Tohru you don't have to try and make me feel better. I see you guys together all the time."

"I promise you, Momiji. I don't love Kyo. I love you!"

His head snapped up and was instantly taken aback when she pressed her lips against his. Her hands curved around his neck.

His gently pulled away from her and stared into her eyes. For once, he was absolutely speechless, and could only let a wide smile reveal his true feelings.

She brushed the blonde hair away from his eyes and smiled back, before he pulled her close again.

They stayed that way for a long while. She was his and he was happy. It was only a matter of time before the rest of the Sohmas would find out and follow suit, but that didn't matter now.

Momiji and Tohru were together, holding each other, and it would be that way for a very, very long time.

* * *

**Ok, finished. Hope you enjoyed it to some extent. Review por favor!**


End file.
